Compañía
by Raxe
Summary: Lo sigue cuando la reunión termina porque siente que debe estar con él. Responde a sus gritos con sonrisas porque lo conoce y sabe que, si él actúa así, Gokudera termina explotando. Con eso en mente lo molesta, lo distrae, no le deja solo; espera paciente que él pueda hablar otra vez, que sus palabras sean las de una persona y no las del robot en el que se ha convertido.


**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Akira Amano.**

* * *

 **Compañía**

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a la mejor Beta Reader del mundo: La más sensual y cute de todas, la irreemplazable, insuperable e inigualable Vale. (Mi maestra pokemón señoras y señores).**_

* * *

Lo sigue cuando la reunión termina porque siente que debe estar con él. Responde a sus gritos con sonrisas porque lo conoce y sabe que, si él actúa así, Gokudera termina explotando en sinceridad. Con eso en mente lo molesta, lo distrae, no le deja solo; espera paciente y sonriente a que él pueda hablar otra vez, que sus palabras sean las de una persona y no las del robot en el que se ha convertido.

El momento se hace esperar varios días. Sucede cuando Yamamoto va a buscar a Gokudera para seguir presionando. Lo encuentra en la sala de reuniones, mirando la caja que contiene a Uri. Cuando comienza a acercarse ve, anonadado, que la caja se agita con fuerza en las manos de Gokudera.

Yamamoto sabe que, por muy mal que se lleven Uri y Gokudera, la caja nunca se ha comportado así. Siempre han estado perfectamente sintonizados.

 _Hayato_ nunca ha flaqueado tanto.

Yamamoto no es sigiloso. Gokudera nunca tiene la guardia baja. Entiende lo lejos que han llegado las cosas cuando comienza a caminar hacia él y Gokudera no lo nota.

—Gato estúpido—murmura Gokudera—, debería dejarte ahí una semana. Estúpido gato _debilucho._

La caja comienza a agitarse con más fuerza.

—¿Sí sabes que Uri te va a rasguñar cuando lo dejes salir?

Gokudera da un brinco mal disimulado y lo mira, fastidiado.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Yamamoto no habla; sonríe. En respuesta Gokudera aprieta los puños, aún con la caja en la mano derecha.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, friki? Estás siendo más molesto de lo normal.

Yamamoto deja de sonreír y pasa a tener un gesto sereno, casi cansado. —Sabes que no es tu culpa.

Hayato hace un sonido ahogado, como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

Ver a Gokudera romperse no es normal. No es sano. Él lo provocó, pero eso no evita que Yamamoto sienta que el mundo se destruye un poquito con cada temblor el cuerpo de Hayato.

Sabe que abrazarle no es una buena idea, aunque, a sus ojos, sea lo único que puede hacer por él. Y por sí mismo.

Pero es suficiente, por el momento, haber logrado que Hayato liberara todo lo que llevaba dentro. Toda la culpa -que no lo pertenecía-, todas las inseguridades y el miedo a encontrarse solo ahora que el décimo está muerto.

 _Acribillado._

 _Balas._

 _Sangre._

Sin que alguno de sus guardianes le ayudase, porque se encontraba solo.

Toma una respiración profunda, trémula.

—Todos habíamos jurado protegerle—continúa—. No es tu culpa. No deberías intentar cargar con esto solo.

—¿Qué sabes tú?—. La voz de Gokudera se ha vuelto rasposa, acongojada. Ya no mira a Yamamoto.—No eras su mano derecha.

Yamamoto siente la ira expandirse como agua derramada. Tiembla un poco, pero se contiene. Respira, luego habla.

—Era su amigo. Su guardián. Su _familia_. No intentes cargar con todo. —Suaviza su tono luego de eso—. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no tienes que sufrir solo?

Yamamoto es consciente de que su voz se ha ido tornando, con cada sílaba, más como la de un niño herido. No le importa.

Gokudera se levanta con un movimiento brusco, deseando hacer la mayor cantidad de ruido posible para intentar centrarse de una vez. La caja se agita en su mano.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Yamamoto lo mira fijamente. No sabe qué esperar de él. No hay nada en el rostro de Gokudera que Yamamoto pueda leer. ¿Va a irse?¿Gritarle?

—Escucha, Yamamoto.—Su voz tiembla. Gokudera se enfada mucho consigo mismo ¿en qué momento se ha vuelto tan débil?— No sé por qué crees que necesit-

Yamamoto lo interrumpe tomándolo por la solapa del traje, el mismo traje que ha estado usando desde la muerte de Tsuna, como un recordatorio constante de lo sucedido. Gokudera se ve sorprendido, tal vez por lo difícil que es que Yamamoto pierda la calma.

En cualquier otro momento Gokudera lo empujaría y gritaría que se metiera en sus asuntos. Ahora, se deja hacer.

—¡No eres el único que sufre, maldición!¡¿A qué quieres llegar?!¡¿Cómo vamos a salir adelante si tú estás así?!—La garganta de Yamamoto comienza a doler. Respira agitado. Aplica menos fuerza a su agarre sobre Gokudera— No podemos hacer esto si ti.

Yamamoto deja caer las manos al tiempo que su cabeza se apoya en el hombro de Gokudera.

Suspira.

Siente a Gokudera tensarse. Parece broma que después de tantos años aún no se acostumbre al contacto físico.

Decide dejar pasar la incomodidad de Gokudera. Es raro que él no lo aleje, así que disfruta el momento.

En algún punto, se deja llevar.

Abrazar a Gokudera no estaba en sus planes. Era una mala idea. Rayos. Yamamoto lo aprieta un poco más contra su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma. Debió saber que si lo veía así, intentando ser fuerte a pesar de estar tan roto, explotaría, luego caería ante sus impulsos y trataría de reconfortarlo.

Escucha el sonido de algo golpear contra el piso, la caja, probablemente.

El plan era sólo hacerlo explotar. Yamamoto consideraba contraproducente que Gokudera se guardara todo. Antes había funcionado. Luego de lograr que dejara todo salir Gokudera se recomponía. Esta vez no está pasando lo mismo. Esta vez no parece que sea suficiente. Esta vez no parece que estarán mejor después de llorar.

—¡Suéltame, Friki!—Gokudera parece haber llegado a su límite en cuanto a dejarse reconfortar se trata.

Yamamoto respira lentamente, siente un nudo en la garganta. No había notado cuanto necesitaba un abrazo.

Gokudera se revuelve cada vez con menos fuerza. Los insultos comienzan a tener cada vez menos ira. Al cabo de unos segundos Yamamoto abre los ojos, no sabe cuando los cerró. Mira el piso, temiendo que si mira a Gokudera, quien ha escondido su rostro contra el hombro de Yamamoto, el ambiente se rompa y los muros vuelvan a alzarse.

Siente a Gokudera estremecerse, despacio. Conteniéndose. Otra vez.

Apoya la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Gokudera, aprovechando la diferencia de altura.

—Está bien. Así nadie puede verte—dice.

Gokudera comienza a temblar otra vez. Yamamoto lo oye sollozar despacio.

Ajusta los brazos alrededor del cuerpo del guardián de la tormenta.

En el piso, bajo una silla, está la caja de Gokudera, completamente quieta.

* * *

 **Aclaro que aún no he terminado de leer el manga.**

 **Sé sobre las cajas, pero no conozco todos los detalles. Por lo que recuerdo es muy probable que el que una caja se agite sea una invención mía. Pero bueno, no morirá nadie.**

 **Me acabo de enterar sobre las casi nulas apariciones de Gokudera versión TYL, sufro internamente.**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias para el título, gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **PD: ¿Por qué estos dos son tan shippeables? Ellos y todos los personajes XD.**


End file.
